Mammal Story 3
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3" ''Cast *Woody - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Jessie - Panthy (Noah's Ark)'' *''Hamm - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Bullseye - The Great Prince (Bambi)'' *''Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Slinky Dog - Cooler (Pound Puppies/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Timon (The Lion King), Ma, and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Mrs. Potato Head - Gloria (Madagascar)'' *''Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Wife - Winifred (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Son - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book)'' *''Barbie - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Ken - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Young Andy Davis - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Teenage Andy Davis - Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Baby Molly Davis - Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit)'' *''Young Molly Davis - Young Charlotte La Bouf (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Young Buster - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Old Buster - Lafayette (The Aristocats)'' *''Bonnie Anderson - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Mrs. Anderson - Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats)'' *''Sunnyside Kids as themselves'' *''Trixie - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Dolly - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Buttercup - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008))'' *''Mr. Pricklepants - King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''Chuckles - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Peas-in-a-Pod - Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (The Aristocats)'' *''Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008))'' *''Stretch's Son - Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008))'' *''Chunk - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Twitch - Zeke (Ice Age)'' *''Sparks - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Big Baby - Dumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Jack-In-The-Box - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Chatter Telephone - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Bookworm - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Broken Train Toy - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Rabbit Doll - Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Rainbow Bird Toy - Groundhog (Bambi 2)'' *''Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Bulldog Puppies (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Garbage Men (Hunters) - Clayton and Professor Porter (Tarzan)'' *''Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Alvaro, Wolfgang, and Cachito (Noah's Ark/El Arca)'' *''Adult Sid Phillips - Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''A Ride to Sunnyside - Casey Junior (Dumbo)'' *''Samantha Roberts - Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Daisy - Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs)'' *''Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Leopard Cub (The Legend of Tarzan: The Lost Cub)'' *''Evil Emperor Zurg - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Utility Belt Buzz - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Stinky Pete the Prospector - King Louie (The Jungle Book)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Bruma (Noah's Ark)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Kairel (Noah's Ark)'' *''Tour Guide Barbie - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' ''Trivia *This is the first movie-spoof since the second Mammal Story movie to feature a Great Mouse Detective chatacter: Basil. He may appear in another movie-spoof. We don't know.'' *''This is first appearence of Alice.'' *''This marks the debut of Adult Kovu.'' Category:Movies-spoof Category:CoolZDane Category:Toy Story Movies